1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap block structure, and more particularly to a snap block structure for bicycle-use shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the type of a bicycle includes a road-use bicycle and a mountaineering bicycle, so that the two different types of bicycles need to mate with two different types of shoes, snap blocks and bicycle pedals. In practice, the snap block is mounted on the bottom of the bicycle shoe and snapped onto the bicycle pedal to secure the bicycle shoe on the bicycle pedal. Thus, two different types of snap blocks, including a mountaineering snap block and a road-use snap block, are provided so as to mate with bicycle shoes and bicycle pedals of different types.
A conventional mountaineering snap block 51 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 is mounted on the bottom of one of a pair of mountaineering bicycle shoes 50 and snapped onto a mountaineering bicycle pedal 60 so as to secure each of the mountaineering bicycle shoes 50 on the mountaineering bicycle pedal 60. The bottom of each of the mountaineering bicycle shoes 50 is formed with two protruding spiked blocks 52, and the conventional snap block 51 is mounted between and hidden in the two spiked blocks 52.
However, the conventional mountaineering snap block 51 is only available for a mountaineering bicycle and cannot be used in a road-use bicycle, thereby decreasing the versatility of the conventional mountaineering snap block 51 and the mountaineering bicycle shoes 50.